Under the shade of a Coolibah Tree
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Ginny learns to forgive.  Harry learns to live.  A story of healing. Follow Harry and Ginny as they go on Hols to the land down under.  Includes mention of R/Hr. Post DH trying to be canon.  Rated M for future lemony goodness.  Hurt/comfort/Romance/Humour
1. Prologue

**Under the shade of a Coolibah tree**

**I wish I was as brilliant as the talented Ms. Rowling, but I am not, I don't own anything, and I'll never write characters as remarkably amazing as her, so therefore I must use hers.**

**Prologue**

It had been a month since the last battle, nearly a month since Fred's funeral and Ginny was still mourning alone in her own room. She came downstairs for meals but then retreated to her room immediately afterwards. She barely spoke to her parents or Ron and she never spoke to Harry. He could tell that she was still angry at him, he wasn't sure she would ever forgive him.

Sometimes George would let her stay in his room and she would sleep in Fred's bed. She liked the smell of Fred's bed, his sheets, his pillow.

George and Ginny would stay up late crying, yelling, laughing, drinking firewhiskey, cursing Fred for leaving them and toasting his memories. They would pass out pissed drunk early in the morning and then skip breakfast and lunch.

Their drinking binges were becoming less frequent as George was spending more and more time at his flat trying to get his business back together.

To say that Ginny missed her brother was an understatement. The twins had always treated her differently than her other brothers had, they never babied her or fought with her on purpose, they never treated her like a weak little girl.

They confided their worst scheming plans and always took her opinions seriously, she even had a hand in developing and testing some of the products from their store. So when George started spending less time at home and more time with Angelina, Ginny was doubly heartbroken. She felt alone.

Ron couldn't take it anymore, he missed Fred, he missed George and he missed Ginny. Of course he had Hermione. He'd always had Hermione and Harry was there too but not really. Harry was his usual moody, broody, guilt stricken self. Ron would have to pull it together for the lot of them. He figured he'd start with Ginny because he knew her best and she needed him the most.

"Gin... Gin... are you in there?" he whispered at her door.

"Go away Ron" a muffled voice returned.

"I'm coming in," he answered.

"You'd better not be starkers," he said while opening the door with his hand over his eyes. He was met with a pillow being thrown at his head.

"Look Gin, I need your help with something," he whined.

"Can't you get one of the Golden Trio to help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I definitely need your expertise with this."

"Fine," she answered sitting up on her bed.

"What is it?"

"This," he exclaimed showing her a bottle of single malt whiskey he'd nicked. "Thought we could give it a go, just the two of us," he asked.

"Ron, you've never in your life been pissed, I doubt that you'll be able to handle it."

"I guess we're about to find out aren't we," he said as he popped the cork and took a swig straight from the bottle.

She grabbed the bottle from him raised her eyebrows twice and took a swig large enough to quench Hagrid's thirst.

"Figured I'd come to the right place for this," he said as he tried to mimick her actions and just ended up spilling and gurgling whiskey down his shirt.

"You are a pathetic git, you know that? wasting good whiskey like that," she took another large swig and passed the bottle back. He took that as an invitation that he and his bottle could stay and he sat down across from her on her bed.

Half of a bottle later they were laughing and immitating what they thought their mum would say if she caught them in such a drunken state.

Hand on her hip and hiccoughing uncontrolably Ginny said in her best high pitched voice, "Ronald Weasley,_hic_, I cannot believe you bullied your, _hic_, poor innocent sister, _hic,_ into getting pissed with you."

"Innocent?" he roared and rolled off the bed.

"Gin"

"Yeah"

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too, Ron"

He crushed her to him in an amazingly tight squeeze and they fell backwards onto her bed and that is how Hermione found them the next morning.

"I see that the both of you were on quite the bender last night," exclaimed Hermione.

"Get out of bed you lazy arse, its almost noon."

"Ermph," replied Ron pulling Ginny's pillow over his face.

"Get up! the both of you"

**A/N I have most of this story written so I hope you like it! The title comes from the second line in a popular Australian folk song "Waltzing Matilda"**


	2. Quidditch and Barmy Wankers

**Quidditch and Barmy Wankers**

**Chapter 1**

After a long hot afternoon in the sun playing two-aside quidditch Ginny retreated to her room, having nearly forgotten her worries for the moment. She loved the feeling of aching muscles after a grueling quidditch game.

Ginny had offered to be on Hermione's team so that she would have to play doubly hard to beat Harry and Ron. She hated losing and was therefore sulking and brooding quietly in her room.

"Gin…Can I come in?" he asked

"No"

"I uh..need to tell you something" replied Harry

"Fine"

His hair was wet from the shower he'd just taken and his clothes hung loosely from his malnourished frame. She didn't bother to look up at him when he came in.

He walked slowly over to her bed and sat down. She stood standing and looking out her window so that she could avoid his piercing eyes.

In a whispered cracked voice he said "Um.. Ok.. well.. Hermione's parents are still in Australia and Ron, Hermione and I are going to be leaving in a couple of days to go find them."

Heat was filling her face and her hands started to shake as she yelled,

"WHAT"

"You're leaving me again? Golden Trio off on their next adventure then?"

She was fuming. He'd never seen her so red before, her face and chest were as red as the hair on her head. She took a few steps closer to the bed which in turn made Harry scoot backwards till his back rested against her headboard.

"FINE leave I'm better off without you lot anyway"

"Bunch of lousy effing gits"

"Gin…I.."

"DON'T…Just Don't"

A small smirk plastered to his face as she continued to call the three of them every cuss word imaginable. He twirled his wand in his hand and stretched his legs out on her bed in an effort to wait out her temper.

"THICK, CONCEITED, BARMY, WANKERS"

"Finished yet Princess?" he asked.

She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it directly at him.

"GET..OUT..OF..MY..ROOM" she warned.

In two large steps he was right infront of her. Her wand poking him directly in the chest. Her wand hand shook as he continued to move closer, backing her against her door.

Harry snatched her wand from her and placed his hands on either side of her head trapping her against her door. His head fell to her ear and he whispered,

"Tomorrow morning _we_ have an appoinment at the camp shoppe in Diagon Alley at 9am. Bring a big hat, I don't want anyone recognizing us or thinking that _we _are leaving the country."

Her breath slowed and colour was starting to come back to her face. He remained calm and in a cool voice he continued,

"We're going to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch at a café in muggle London and then the four of us are going to do some shopping in London. Ron and I have absolutely no clothes left after last year and by the looks of things… you've outgrown some of your clothes too" he said as he let his eyes fall to her chest.

He threw a sack and her wand onto her bed before opening her door and trodding out.

"Oh and if you're not downstairs by 8, I'm going to wake you myself"

At that she slammed her door and walked slowly over to her bed dumping the contents of the sack on it. Inside were three pieces of parchment, some galleons and two bundles of muggle money tied up with elastic bands.

_Ginny,_

_Happy early 17__th__ birthday we are forever proud of you for all your accomplishments and for becoming the incredibly strong woman you've become._

_Love Mum and Dad_

_GinBin,_

_I heard (is what I would say if I had two good ears) that you are going on a hols down unda. Thought you could use some extra spending money. Don't spend it all on whiskey and naughty stuff. Oh and I'm sure you'll be back by August, but if not, happy 17th._

_Miss ya already_

_George_

_Ginny,_

_I added a little to the pile because I missed your last birthday and Christmas. So um happy belated 16__th__ and happy Christmas._

_Harry_

It was going to take a lot more than some galleons to buy her forgiveness. She crumpled up his letter and threw it in the rubbish bin. Arrogant git he was.


	3. Best actress award goes to

**Best actress award goes to…**

**Chapter 2**

At exactly 8am Ginny floated into the kitchen wearing a yellow and white polka dot sundress and a matching yellow oversized sunhat. Her hair was flowing down her back as she swayed into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

The rest of the family was either not up yet or already gone out, so Harry and Ginny sat alone quietly eating their breakfast. He was wearing a very worn muggle baseball cap and his usual jeans and tshirt, beside him on the table were his glasses that he'd (or Hermione) had transfigured into a pair of oversized black sunglasses.

She was still eating as he gave her details of the days events.

"Our appointment at the shoppe is under the names Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher"

"Which one am I?" she cheeked.

"We need a tent with at least three separate bedrooms, and I'm tired of sleeping on a camp bed so I'd prefer one with real beds. You'll have to do most of the talking, as my voice is probably more recognizable than yours."

"Famous Potter can't go anywhere without being mobbed by his adoring fans?" she smirked.

"Haha, you haven't left the Burrow, wait till you see what its like..."

He stood and walked around till he was behind her chair.

"and you'll have to do something about this," he said as he tugged lightly on a lock of her long hair, sending a shiver down her spine as he let go.

"What would you have me do, chop it?"

"No, can't you pull it up under the hat though?"

"Fine" she replied as she pulled off the hat and swept her long hair up before replacing the hat on top of her head.

She placed her dishes and his in the sink and then turned towards him. In an instant before she knew what was happening he put on his sunglasses, wrapped his arms around her and apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

They apparated infront of _Stroopidiloo May_ camp supply shoppe. Ginny quickly pushed her hand on Harry's chest releasing her from his grip. He opened the door for her while placing his free hand on the small of her back guiding her into the shoppe. She elbowed him in the ribs in response.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher I assume?"

"Yes" replied Ginny in an overly sweet voice.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Felix May" he said and extended his hand to both Harry and Ginny.

"What can I get for you this morning?"

"We need a farely large tent, we're going on a long family vacation to the South of France. We'll need at least three, possibly four separate bedrooms. Our kids tend to fight, so we'd like for them to have their own space. We're going to be gone for quite sometime, visiting relatives and such, so we'd like beds that are more comfortable then camp beds," she babbled.

As Ginny continued to rattle on about their needs to Mr. May, Harry wandered about the store looking at different camp objects.

Finally after having been shown more than a half dozen tents, Ginny annoyed that Harry wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to picking out a tent with her, decided on a really expensive one. It was entirely light pink, predecorated with small pictures of fluffly penguins and baby koalas.

The entire tent smelled sickeningly sweet like pink fairy floss and every bedroom had lush purple bedding covered with daisies. He would hate it, they would all hate it, she would pretend to love it, her subtle revenge for leaving her out.

She also picked up two rucksacks with undetectable extension charms and added them to the pile.

"That'll be 200 Galleons and five knuts, please"

Ginny smirked at Harry as he handed over a large sack of gold.

Minutes later outside the shoppe Harry grabbed Ginny's elbow and apparated them to a stall in a mens public loo. She pushed open the door only to be met by a large bearded man. She blushed from head to toe as Harry loudly told the man.

"Sorry, we were just finishing up in here mate, weren't we love?" he said as he turned to look at her while reaching for the zip on his trousers pretending to pull in up.

Every head turned to look at them as they exited the public loo full of men. Never before had she heard so much cat calling and received so many blatant leers.

"Arrogant git"

She walked quickly across the street to the café they agreed to meet Ron and Hermione at. He would pay for that prank. She saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table before she opened the door. She quickly cast a _lagrimos_ charm on herself, making tears burst from her eyes, as Harry approached.

She opened the door and strode through, looking directly at Ron as she entered.

"Gin whats wrong?" asked Ron as he jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his now weeping sister.

"Oh it was awful Ron, Harry thought it would be funny to apparate me into a mens loo, you should have seen the way they were all looking at me, calling me names and grabbing me, I was so scared" she wept into his chest.

Ron looked murderous as he turned to face Harry.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking mate?"

"I uh..I uh.." Harry expected her rebuttal but he hadn't been expecting she would sink to such terrible acting.

"Really Harry, that was quite irresponsible of you," Hermione chimed in.

"Sorry Gin, I guess I messed up on the Destination part of the three D's," he answered rubbing the back of his neck for effect. If she could act so could he.

"It really was an accident," he continued.

"Honestly Harry, Destination, Determination and Deliberation, you ought to be more careful, you could have been splinched" lectured Hermione.

Hours later after getting everything they need for their holiday the four apparated home. Ron decided that he'd take Ginny this time.

**A/N 200 galleons approx 1000 uk pounds**


	4. Migaloo

**Migaloo**

**Chapter 3**

Her feet hit the soft silca sand on the north eastern coast of Australia. It was bright and sunny even though they left the burrow well into the night. They were all tired from the preparations they took to get here and the portkey had been especially long as well. Ginny couldn't resist taking off her trainers and socks and digging her toes into the flourlike sand. The water was aquamarine and looked incredibly refreshing, so she walked nearer the water and dipped her toes in.

Hermione had said it would be winter when they arrived but it didn't feel like it. They had selected this part of Australia as their homebase for their expeditionbecause of its tropical climate. Ron and Hermione would search leads for her parents by day, while Ginny and Harry would maintain the chores at the tent, do the shopping and make the meals.

She rolled up the legs of her trousers and waded in a bit further. She gave a quick look behind her to see the boys setting up the tent as Hermione gave them instructions as to where it should be setup, while putting up the wards. Their private beach was uninhabitated, save for the indigenous animals of course.

She'd only been to the beach a few times, but it didn't look like this is England. Ginny ran back to the tent.

"Really Gin.. pink?" said Ron as she approached. She'd forgotten about her little silly prank, so she just shrugged.

"Where's your broom?" she asked him.

"Next to the tent" replied Ron.

She dashed for the broom and swung her leg over hastily, kicking off the groud with ferocity. Flying was usually her escape from overbearing brothers and was usually a tiny holiday amongst her normally hectic life. Today she felt like she had a renewed sense of life. The salty air hit her lungs as she dipped lower, flying mere inches from the tranquil water.

Looking down and slowing her speed she could see some of the many sea creatures swimming about. A large sea turtle poked its head out of the water to nip at the air as she flew by. She took that as a warning to bring her broomstick up a couple of feet. It wouldn't do to be eaten by a gam of tiger sharks after surviving a war.

Far ahead she could see water spraying high into the air. Speeding up and lifting a little higher, to be cautious, she saw the most beautiful creature. A gorgeous pale skinned white whale, swam with such gentle hypnotic movement. Its size and grander were breathtaking as it was, but its rare beauty was unimaginable. She followed it for a while just watching it call out to its smaller spotted bluish/grey companion.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were napping in their rooms when she'd returned hours later. Ron and Hermione were happily snuggled next to each other in the big bedroom, while Harry had chosen the next largest room with the softest bed. He lay on top of the quilt fully dressed and fully exhausted from the long trip.

She found the next bedroom and began to unpack not quite ready to submit to sleep. On their overindulgent shopping trip Ginny and Hermione splurged and bought new bikinis, sarongs, sandals and evening wear, in hopes that they might have a night out in Australia. She hung up her new clothes in her wardrobe before finally settling down for a short kip.

The smell of porkchops and vegetables woke Ginny from her nap. Her stomach grumbled as she sat up. The tent was mostly dark when she eventually wandered through the small sitting area and into the kitchen. The sun had gone down while they were napping.

"Hermione, what time is it?" she asked

"It's nearly 7 'o'clock, you hungry?"

"Always"

Ginny put out the plates and silverware as she watched Hermione finish making the supper. Tonight they would spend together relaxing and planning and tomorrow morning bright and early Hermione and Ron would apparate to their first place of interest in their quest to find the Grangers.

"Can you wake Ron and Harry for supper?"

"Sure thing," replied Ginny.

Ron and Hermione's bedroom was nearest so she decided to wake Ron first. Leaning over his still sleeping form, she pinched his nose until he spluttered from lack of oxygen and sat upright in bed.

"Get dressed supper's ready" she said before walking out.

When she reached Harry's room she knocked first, even though the door was open. He didn't respond so she crossed the threshold and approached his bed. He still looked quite at peace, she imagined he was trying to catch up on a lifetime of restless nights. From what she heard about his neglectful childhood and what she knew about his time at Hogwarts it really was no surprise that all he wanted was a comfortable bed to call his own.

Leaning over she intended on waking him the same way she had woken Ron but at the last minute changed her mind. Figuring he'd been startled awake more times than not and not wanting to be at the wrong end of his wand when she woke him, she decided to gently nudge him awake.

"mmmff, go away"

Leaning in she whispered close to his ear "Supper's ready."

In a groggy voice he answered "Did you make it or Hermione?"

"Hermione"

"Wake me if its any good," he said covering his face with his pillow.

"Get up lazy arse"

"Is it wild mushroom stew?" he groaned

"No, its porkchops" she replied before exiting and heading back to the kitchen.

Supper was plain and a bit overcooked, but they were famished. Eventually Harry got up and joined them for a bite to eat. He and Ron tidied up as the girls played exploding snap on the sofa. They talked about returning to Hogwarts and their plans to find Hermione's parents.

Hermione of course was heading to the library first to look through local telephone books. She wasn't sure if her parents were even on the eastern coast. They could be anywhere in the country, including inland, although she suspected they would stick to the heavily populated coastal areas.

After their game Hermione brought out a large map of Australia and reviewed in with Ron. They would start in Queensland and head south along the coast towards Victoria hitting the most populated areas first. Considering one Australian state was bigger than England, Scotland and Ireland together, they figured it could be a while before they found the Grangers.

Heading to bed early was their best option so that they could get an early start in the morning.

Ginny woke up and threw on her new lightblue bikini before tying a matching sarong around her middle and slipping her feet into thongs. She tied her hair back in a long plait to keep it from interfering with cooking.

Opening the cupboards to see the few food items they had brought with them, she decided on pancakes. She also made Ron and Hermione corned beef sandwiches and packed drinks and sweets into their rucksack for the day.

Breakfast was more than satisfying for everybody after getting through the tough porkchops of the previous nights supper.

"Harry, Ginny we'll be back around 7 tonight. If something happens and we won't be back we'll send a patronus," Hermione said as she hugged them goodbye.

"Good luck," Ginny said to Hermione as they embraced.

"Try not to kill him," she whispered back.

Harry and Ginny cleaned up after breakfast together without speaking. Finally after they finished she said "I think I'll go for a swim."

"Um, Ok, I'm just going to finish up in here and then I might go check out the beach."

She gathered a blanket a drink and a book and headed out the tent towards the beach. She cast a soleilo charm on herself just after exiting the tent. Weasley were notorious for sunburns. A little ways back from the water and under the shade of a nice big tree she setup her blanket and put down her wand and other things. The water looked so tempting that she made a dash for the waters edge.

"HARRRRRRRRY"

Ginny was frozen to the spot. In a mad rush Harry ran out of the tent towards her to see why she was screaming for him, his wand already in hand and outstretched.

A six foot long brown snake was slithering towards Ginny's feet. Its eyes staring right at her as its muscular body wavered towards her. She heard him before she saw him, speaking loudly and slowly in that hissing, humming whisper. She saw the snake slither away right before everything turned black and she fell.

She felt his arms around her, holding her gently and rocking her. In an instant he was carrying her back to the tent. She was barely awake and she couldn't get the sound of his voice out of her head, she hadn't heard him talk like that since her first year.

Poor weak Ginny had to be saved again from yet another great snake, she thought. She felt like such a tit. However, being in his arms again felt nice, just as it always had, just like before, before everything had turned to crap.

He placed her down softly on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. Rocking her gently and pulling his hands soothingly through her hair. She laid her head against his chest breathing in the scent of him and listening to the rhythm of his heart. Until finally the position they were in became too uncomfortable and they moved to a lying down position. Her face still pressed gently against his chest as she slid her hands under the front of his t-shirt.

He jerked as she moved her hands up and doubt clouded her mind. She looked down at her hands just as he made a grab for her arms pulling them away from him. But it was too late she'd already seen something.

A/N

**Migaloo**

**A presumably albino humpback whale that travels up and down the east coast of Australia has become famous in the local media, on account of its extremely rare all-white appearance. ****Migaloo is the only known all-white humpback whale in the world.****[ ****First sighted in 1991 and believed to be 3–5 years old at that time, Migaloo is a word for**** "white fella" from one of the languages of the Indigenous Australians.**

**Wikipedia**


	5. The more you suffer

**A/N Smutty chapter you have been warned. I don't own anything not even the title for this chapter. **

**The more you suffer The more it shows you really care**

**Chapter 4**

He jumped up, flattening and pulling on his shirt.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing"

"Let me see if its nothing"

"Um..…" Stammering he turned his back to her, so that he could come up with a reasonable excuse not to show her. Logically he knew that he would have to show her sometime. She needed this, she need to know that he trusted her and so he decided to show her. Turning towards her and with a huffy breath he said

"Ok"

"Um.. don't tell anybody, nobody has seen this but Madame Pomfrey"

Slowly he reached his left arm over his head towards his back until his fingertips could grasp his shirt and he pulled. He dropped his shirt to the floor but not before closing his eyes. He didn't want to see the look in her face as she took it all in.

Light grey in colour and stretching from his right shoulder and down his right side to below the waistband of his swim trunks was the unmistakable symbol of the Dark Lord himself, the skull and snake, the Dark Mark.

After several few minutes of just staring, Ginny reached out and brushed her fingertips along it. His eyes flew open as he felt the featherlight touch of Ginny Weasley.

"In the forest after he hit me with the killing curse, I passed out. I came back to when I felt a burning pain searing through my skin. He thought I was dead, he hit me the cruciatus curse next, again and again. After he was finished, he made Hagrid carry me back to the castle, and announced that I was dead. I think he had plans on telling everyone that I had betrayed them, made me out to be a traitor by branding me with his mark."

The ultimate humiliation even after death and a reminder everyday, everything he'd lost. He felt like a prisoner of war, branded, raped and humiliated, forced to replay the war over and over in his head everyday till he died.

Silent tears trickled down her face as she whispered

"What did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"Nothing she can do about it, she tried a concealment charm, but being as it was dark magic it wouldn't stick"

She reached up and ran her fingers lightly over it. It started to change from grey to black.

"Why is it changing colour?"

"Sometimes it turns black when I'm angry"

"Are you angry right now?"

"No, I'm not sure why its changing colour now"

The more she touched it the darker it got. Soon it was beyond black turning black red. His breathing hitched as her hand passed down his torso for the third time.

She slid her lips against it just above the waistband of his swim trunks and watched it turn from black red to blood red. A silent ache was flowing through her body, she felt teased by the mark across his torso. The fact that part of it was hidden by his trunks was making her shift uncomfortably and nearly drool with anticipation.

"Can I see the rest of it?" she asked as her fingers dipped under the waistband of his swim trunks.

"What..uh..right now?" but he didn't stop her as she pulled his swim trunks lower brushing her lips against skin and hair until finally his trunks lay pooled at his ankles on the floor. The end of the mark reached just below his hip bone, and subconciously her tongue darted out and licked him from hip bone to navel.

"I think I know what makes it change colour" she teased.

He was speechless, eyes glazed and breathing heavily. They'd never gotten this far in their relationship before. It had all been desperate kisses and innocent touches. But now Ginny sat before him on the sofa, while he stood naked infront of her, her mouth inches from his aching manhood. He closed his eyes just for a second before he felt her tongue again. Excruciatingly slow she licked him from base to tip.

"Harry, have you ever…?"

"Never, have you?"

"Wait don't answer that I don't want to know," he whispered and he genuinely didn't care at the moment. Her soft pink lips parted as she took his head into her mouth, swirling and licking the purple tip.

His legs were trembling now, he was nearly begging for her to quit the silent torture.

"Please Gin," and with that breathy demand she pushed her mouth fully around him, sliding up and down, grazing every once in a while with her teeth.

Never before ever in his whole life had he felt something this good. Her head bobbed and her long hair tickled his inner thighs. He forgot about the war, the dead, the horcruxes, Volde-who, he even forgot his name was Harry fucking Potter.

Nearly minutes after she started she felt his muscles tense, his mark was flashing quickly from red to black and his cock became even harder. The end was nearing for Harry, she could sense it.

"Gin…" he choked out, hand now threaded in her hair. But she didn't stop at his warning. She wanted to taste him, taste that he was real, taste that he was not Harry the boy who lived but just Harry a regular teenage boy.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up from the sofa. He just stood there coming down from his sexual high as she pushed past him and headed for her room.

"I'm just going to have a short kip, I'll see you later, ok?" she said as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door.

Confused and naked Harry sat down on the sofa to gather his thoughts. Harry pulled his swim trunks up, grabbed his wand and headed outside. He set up a ward to prevent dangerous animals from coming within a certain distance of them and he watched as spiders, reptiles, and even predatory ocean animals moved away from the area they inhabited.

He may not mention the spiders to Ron though as some of them were quite large.

Ron and Hermione returned late that evening. Which was good because Ginny had yet to come out of her room and Harry decided that he would let her rest. He started supper late and was just finishing making battered cod and chips, when he heard of familiar apparition crack.

"mmmm smells delicious in here mate, I'm starved," declared Ron rubbing his belly.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"She thought she'd lay down for a nap, she's been asleep for hours"

"Still ignoring you then?" questioned Ron

"Guess so, I'll see if she's hungry."

Harry walked the short distance to Ginny's room and knocked. "Suppers ready," he said through the door. She opened it as if she was waiting on the other side and strode out quickly and past him. He reached for her hand in an attempt to hold it while walking the short distance back to the kitchen but she just shook him off wordlessly and continued on without him. Had he imagined the whole afternoon with her? Or did he just have the emotional range of a teaspoon too?


	6. Now I know I should say no

**Now I know I should say no  
**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was distraught. He had thought that Ginny and him were back together, however she made no move to talk to him or spend any time with him even with his continued pestering.

Days went by and she was still only civily polite to him. Had he dreamt it? Was he so pathetically inept at a physical relationship that she just wrote him off as a bad go? Should he have been quicker to reciprocate? Was it his body? Was it repulsive? Was he too big, too small? A million ideas passed through his head.

She spent an enormous amount of time either flying solo or reading under the shade of a rather large tree on the beach. Harry's head was beginning to do a number on him as to why she was continuing to avoid him. Every scenario was bouncing through his overactive imagination.

Ron and Hermione continued to come back to the tent every night for tea but were managing to stay away as long as possible now that they felt like they were getting closer to finding the Grangers.

Long after tea one evening the four retired to their rooms seemingly exhausted. It was late in the night when they heard an alarming scream. Harry's wand was immediately in hand as he bounded out his bedroom door and into the bedroom next to his, Ginny's.

Out of breath and holding a stitch in his side, he flung open the door to her room. A pained looked spread over his face as he saw her and tears threatened to slide out of the corners of his eyes. She was writhing and screaming, having the worst sort of nightmare. Harry immediately ran over to her bed and gently prodded her awake.

"Gin, wake up, its just a dream, wake up" he whispered in her ear.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her bed. He managed to loosen her grip on him as he sat down on her bed and pressed his back against her head board. Trembling and sweating she sat up and readjusted herself so that she sat between his legs. She rested her clammy cheek against the thin cotton of his shirt and pulled her knees up towards her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed small soothing circles on her back as silent tears soaked his pyjama shirt.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron rushed as he and Hermione flung themselves into Ginny's bedroom.

"Nightmare" whispered Ginny still shaking.

"You can all go back to bed if you want, I'm ok now" she said finally finding her voice.

"You sure?" asked Ron.

"I'll stay for a bit," said Harry

Hermione and Ron turned and returned to their room.

"You don't have to stay," she told him.

"I want to, do you want to talk about it?"

"NO, I don't want to relive the nightmare, I just want to try and forget about it."

Defeated at what to do next he decided that he would just continue to hold her. Silently he bent his head and let his lips brush against the crown of her hair. Her smell was intoxicating to him even in her vulnerable state.

"Harry"

"yeah, Gin"

"Do you think you could distract me so that I forget"

"umm sure, do you want me to tell you a joke?"

She wiggled in his lap until her back was pressed against his front. She laid her head back and whispered "can you just touch me?"

Gulping and fighting for air he managed to find his voice, and in a cracked squeek he said "sure, anything you want" not really sure what she was implying.

Tentatively he brushed his fingers up and down her bare arms, loving that just his simple touch was giving her goose pimples and shivers. He turned his face to meet hers only to be met with the back of her head, so instead he dropped his face so that his lips were brushing against the side of her exposed neck. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath that she'd yet to let out.

"Ginny"

"Shhhh"

He had wanted to confess everything to her. How sorry he was for everything that happened over the past year, beg for her forgiveness, make ridiculous promises about how he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her, but he didn't because she'd just shushed him.

She wiggled back again, pressing her bum back into the cradle of his hips. Ginny let out a huffy breath to indicate that he was annoying and frustrating her with his slow movements and continued arm tickling. Harry panicked, why did she have to be so vague? What did she want him to do? Unsure and incredibly nervous he moved his hands so that they settled just under her hands. Hoping that she would get his hint to lead. She did.

Ginny grabbed his wrists and guided his hands up her torso, over the plane of her smooth stomach and under the hem of her cotton vest. She arched her back slightly as his fingers found the underside of her breasts. Figuring she'd given him the hint he needed she pulled her hands away from his and allowed him to explore on his own.

He'd yearned to touch her for years. He hadn't imagined it would be like this though, not talking, not kissing, not declaring their love for each other. Although it wasn't how he'd pictured this, he knew she needed it, needed him. And so he pushed on leaving aside the feelings that he was taking advantage, that she would have regrets.

Her wiggling was becoming rythmatic as she brushed her bum against his throbbing arousal. He moved his hands up to cup and squeeze her breasts together. Nothing fit as perfectly in his hands as Ginny did. She was perfectly smooth and felt like hot silk beneath his touch. He couldn't believe he was touching her, touching her and he'd yet to see her.

Dying to see her flushed freckled skin he release her breasts for an instant and dragged her vest up and over her head. Before she resumed her previous position he took the opportunity to discard of his own shirt throwing both to the floor.

Her back resumed its position against his chest, but the feeling of skin on skin made him tingle from shoulders to knees. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and stared down at her beautiful body. Experimentally he reached down and brushed his index finger along her nipple, making it pucker and harden and her moan incoherently. Relentlessly he brushed and pinched them until her body was arching so heavily her torso was no longer touching his.

His hands left her breasts and grabbed her hips pulling them back towards him forcefully. His arousal smashing against her back. He pulled her hair away from her neck and gave her aggressive open mouth kisses there, marking her and making her squirm with delight.

She was starting to let out huffy frustrated breaths again as his hands lay firmly on her hips. Getting the hint this time he moved his hand to the waistband on her pyjama bottoms. Quickly without overthinking and acting on instinct alone he yanked her bottoms down to her knees.

His left hand moved up to fondle her breast again while his right moved down through the nest of rust coloured hair. As his finger brushed against her sensitive spot she jerked and screamed out.

In a panic, he grabbed his wand off the table and silenced and locked the room. They lay still for a moment just listening to see if they'd woken anyone. When he was satisfied that Ron was not coming back he resumed his previous methods of explorations. Remembering that the top of her slit was incredibly sensitive he rubbed against it again, this time she called out his name.

Lips found neck again and continued to suck and nip relentlessly at her flushed skin. His fingers were circling, pinching and pulling as her hips continued to smash into his in an uncontrolled manor.

Not wanting to give up what he was doing to her but needing to continue exploring he moved his right hand lower until he found her slick opening. He used his thumb to continue his ministrations on her while his middle finger pushed tentatively into her opening. She grabbed his wrist and her fingernails bit into his hand as her body tensed and her muscles turned rigid. A throaty grunt left her while he pumped into her faster as she shivered and shook and her body clamped down around his finger.

Breathless and exhausted she rolled off the bed and retrieved their discarded clothing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked hoping she'd changed her mind.

"I think I'll be fine thanks"

Akwardly he got up to leave. He stopped at the door and turned around when she said.

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight"

"Night Gin, sweet dreams"


	7. I know I'm being used

**I know I'm being used **

**Chapter 6**

He awoke for the third night in a row to the feeling of naked arms wrapped around his torso. He slept shirtless because of laziness. He could touch her an elicit moans from her now as easily as he could produce a protronus. She never spoke, never kissed him properly and always showed up late in the evening with a tear streaked face.

He loved the fact that she felt comfortbale with him enough that she could ask him for help, but he wondered was it just because he was the only male around that was not her brother, would any bloke do?

She always came to his room now, presumably so she could leave whenever she wanted. She wore nothing under her robe, it was quicker that way. She needed no big romantic gestures or confessions of true love. She was simply addicted to him, addicted to everything he made her feel, addicted to not having to face reality.

She knew she was expecting too much from him and that in time he would refuse her but right now it felt too good. Her refusal to satisfy his needs was payback for the constant ache he left in her heart and the extreme lonliness she'd felt at Hogwarts when everyone else was seeking comfort in each others arms. Sure she could have gotten comfort in the arms of another bloke, and a few had offered, but she was too busy worrying about him and planning her next strategic DA move.

He felt her body tense and quiver and he knew her leaving was imminent. He wanted to tell her to stay, but he'd tried that yesterday and was heartbroken by her answer then. He watched as she pulled her robe back over her body and bid him goodnight. Laying there still slightly breathless and still incredibly aroused he rose and grabbed his towel and headed to the shower.

The cold water stung his face and trickled down his aching body. Two things kept his mind off Ginny now, running and cold showers. Although tonight the cold water just wouldn't be enough to get rid of this feeling, he was definitely going to need release.

Pressing his left palm to the shower wall he leaned forward slightly as his right hand travelled expertly south until he reached his hardened member. He thought only of her as his familiar hand pulled and slid along himself. He understood that she needed him to help her forget but what was the point in her leaving him like this? Was he being punished for something?

In less time than in took for a niffler to find gold he had released himself all over his hand. Still unsatisfied but at least not painfully aching he towelled dry and returned to his room. Were all girls as complicated as Ginny?

He lay back down and tried to let sleep take him again.

He'd missed breakfast. She wondered if he was ok. He'd seemed off lately. She went to his room and knocked.

"Harry"

"Come in" he grunted.

She stood in the doorway and asked "You ok Harry? You seem off, Ginny still mad at you?"

"I don't know" he said while covering his face with his hands.

"You don't know if you're ok, or if Ginny's still mad?"

"Both"

Hermione sat down on his bed. "Whats going on Harry? Is she still refusing to speak to you?"

"Hermione, its become so complicated, I don't even understand, I'm not sure you will either," he replied.

"Try me, I'll just listen if you want"

He was so udderly confused that he thought maybe it was best if he did talk about it with Hermione. He had no one else anyways.

"Ok, but keep it just between us," he begged.

She knew it was must be serious. He rarely confided his problems in her alone, usually he would confide in Ron, but seeing as the problem was obviously Ginny related she understood the need for secrecy.

"She's still not speaking to me, unless she has to of course. That's getting to me alone. At the very least I want us to be friends again."

"but that's not whats got you so upset is it?" she questioned.

"No" he buried his head in his hands again. Hiding his face from her in shame. She could see his face turning red beneath his fingers, fighting with whether he should tell her or not.

"What is it then?"

"Remember the other night, when she had that horrible nightmare?"

She nodded her reply wanting desperately for him to continue, hoping that she could help.

"Well, after you left, she asked me to 'distract her', so that she could get back to sleep."

"How exactly did you distract her?" a worried look came across Hermione's face.

"She wanted me to touch her" he said as his face turned bright red and he turned away from her.

"Oh my, did it … um did it happen just the once?" she whispered leaning close to him.

"Every night since, she comes into my room late, and leaves right after" he said still avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. He decided not to give the specifics.

"Harry, I don't know what to tell you, this is so strange, I mean I know she still has feelings for you, but she's treating you rather badly, using you to hide from reality even"

"I know" he sighed

"You should try and talk to her"

"I've tried"

"Well tonight, Ron and I won't be back till late, if at all, maybe you could suggest dinner out in town, we're running low on food and supplies, you could make a day of it"

"I guess, I could try it"

"Then while you're at dinner, you could talk to her about it, apologize for everything from the past year or whatever."

It sounded like a good plan. He met Ron and Hermione in the kitchen before they left. Ginny was still cleaning up from breakfast when he entered.

"We're not going to be back till tomorrow night, and we're nearly out of food, maybe the two of you could head into town today and get some food and stuff," said Hermione as she handed a grocery list to Ginny. She gave another piece of parchment to Harry with instructions on where to apparate in the closest muggle town.

"Sure,"said Ginny.

And with a crack they were gone.

"Do you want to have dinner out tonight, we could buy everything we need, drop it off here and then head back to town?" he asked skeptically.

"What time do you want to go?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready," he replied.

"I'll just change then."

They apparated to an alleyway off of Flinders St. Walking a short way they found the supermarket Hermione had told them about. The large sign read 'Coles'. Taking Ginny by the arm he guided her through the doors. She had very little experience in the muggle world and he was afraid she would become overwhelmed.

He grabbed a shopping cart and motioned to her that they needed to push it with their hands while walking to get it to move. She was standing in the middle spinning slowly and looking in amazement at the incredibly overwhelmingly large supermarket.

It took longer than he expected to get everything on the list. Ginny insisted on going up and down all the rows. Looking at everything. She stopped to look at strange items, asking him if he knew what various things were. He knew somethings but obviously his experience with Oceania food was limited.

"What are timtams?" she asked while picking up a rectangular package.

"Looks like they are biscuits," he replied happy to keep the conversation going.

"We should get them for Ron, he loves biscuits and chocolate," she said while depositing them into their overflowing cart.

Finally after what felt like hours, they finished and apparated back to camp late in the afternoon. They were famished so Ginny made them quick sandwiches before retreating to her room.

Harry decided on a quick run before he got ready for their evening out. Pulling off his shoes and shirt. He took to the beach and tried to run off the looming anxiety and anxiousness he felt about their upcoming evening alone.

**A/N Mmmm Timtams**


	8. Looking to score

A/N Thanks to loyal readers for their ongoing patience. Also thanks for overlooking spelling and grammatical errors in my past chapters, I didn't realize my spell check wasn't working until i reinstalled Office. Boo sorry, serves me right counting on a computer to edit. :) Do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter?

**Looking to score**

A crazy cackling laugh pierced Harry's ears as he finished his run on the beach. A small white and brown bird with a long angled neck was perched high in the tree near their tent. With its head thrown back its call seemed like it was mocking Harry. The bird's laughter was incredibly irritating. Harry tried to scare the bird away, but instead she flew down from her high branch and landed on his shoulder.

He hadn't been this close to a bird, since Hedwig and although they didn't look anything alike, somehow this strange bird reminded him of her. A piece of parchment was tied to her tiny leg and she jerked it at him to get his attention. In small neat writing Harry could make out the distinct handwriting that he knew to be Hermione's.

_Harry/Ginny_

_I think we've found them. We have reason to believe that they are living in a small town called Nimbin. They aren't practicing dentistry so we have resorted to finding them the old fashioned way, by asking every tourist and resident if they've seen them. Ron and I have gotten ourselves a room here for the next few nights at least. A strange couple we met this afternoon believes my parents to be living in a treehouse. Doesn't sound like them at all, but we're going to check it out anyways._

_Love Hermione and Ron_

_Ps. Lovely bird isn't she? _

The bird's cackling laughter stopped as Harry stroked the top of her fluffy head feathers. The motion calmed his nerves slightly. Finally after a few minutes of well needed petting she flew back up to her perch to laugh at him some more.

He left the note on the table for Ginny to find as he headed for the shower.

Dressed in a fitted, light blue button up shirt and dark jeans, Harry headed to the sitting area to see if Ginny was ready yet. She wasn't. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and went over in his head some of the things he wanted to discuss with her over dinner.

He was nearly asleep when she finally came out of her room. The sound of her heels clicking lightly on the floor brought his attention to her presence. As his head whipped around to see her approach, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

She had on a short black mini dress with a plunging neckline, it wasn't overly tight but it hugged her hips and the scoop neck fell loosely over her chest. Her hair was piled lightly at the base of her neck and whisps of fine hair framed her face. He stood as she approached and noticed that her high heels made her nearly as tall as him.

"Ready?" she asked as he stood there frozen on the spot.

It took him a minute to realize she was talking to him.

"Ready?" she asked again.

"Um..yeah..sorry" his dry cracked voice responded.

"Your choice, where to?" he questioned.

"I saw a neat little noodle bar called C_hilli Jams_ while we were walking down Flinders street."

"Sure," he responded before grabbing her elbow. "Ready?"

They apparated to the same spot as before and walked the short distance to the restaurant. Harry hadn't been paying attention when they past it earlier in the day and was surprised at her choice when they finally arrived.

_Chilli Jams Noodle Bar_ was a tiny takeaway type restaurant. It was packed with an overzealous boisterous crowd of muggles all in their late teens or early twenties.

"This is where you wanna eat?" he questioned. He had wanted to take her to a fine Italian restaurant or a quiet sushi place, somewhere romantic. This cramped noodle bar was certainly ruining his chances of reconciling with her.

"I thought maybe we could get a quick bite and then head to a Irish pub I overheard some muggles talking about today at the supermarket, I think it was called _Molly Malones_ " she answered.

In a defeated tone he replied "sounds great."

They ordered their supper and headed to a small table by the window. It was obvious to Harry that this was the type of place that party goers went to before actually going to party. Disappointed and feeling slightly worn out by the obnoxious crowd, he ate his supper in silence.

_Molly Malones Irish pub _was not like Harry expected at all. The pubs he was used to were like the Leaky Cauldron or The Hogshead, quiet, dingy, depressing really, this pub was not. Music was blaring on all three floors of this enormous pub. There was a band playing on the roof of the building, where most of the people were gathered. It was a warm, beautiful night. So when Ginny suggested they stay outside on the roof Harry didn't argue.

Ginny took a seat on a stool at the large outdoor bar and ordered herself a drink.

"Want anything?" she asked Harry.

"I guess, I'll just have what you're having"

The bartender returned with two brown bottles of something called XXXX, it tasted bitter but Harry sipped slowly to disguise his disgust of the drink.

"I'm going to dance" she yelled to him over the music. She didn't ask him to join her before heading out to the overly crowded dance floor. Harry leaned against the bar facing the dance floor so he could watch her.

She moved her hips rhythmically to the music, and in no time at all there was more than one randy bloke bating for her undivided attention. They came at her like a herd of centaurs, trying to mark her as their own. Harry's eyes burned into their flesh as he sat quietly sipping his drink, thinking about what he should do next.

His plan to hex those blokes to death faltered as she returned to where he was leaning against the bar.

"I think I need another drink, I'm getting hot," she said.

Harry shrugged at this, not sure what to say and getting increasingly discouraged.

"Can I buy you a coldie?" asked a tall bloke with curly blonde hair that reminded Harry of a young Lockhart.

"Yes, please," replied Ginny. He leaned over and whispered something to the bartender. The bartender nodded and reached behind him and grabbed four small glasses. He poured a glowing greenish blue liquid into all of them.

The bloke gestured for Ginny to take two of them. She slammed them back quickly. The bartender reached over the bar and marked both the tops of her hands with a large X then turned and did the same to the mini Lockhart.

Harry's eyes darkened as Ginny giggled and placed her small hand on the blokes arm as he whispered something in her ear.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as Ginny and this fancy Lockhart bloke continued to flirt and touch casually. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the dance floor, leaving Harry to grimace and brood alone.

His fingernails dug into the label on the bottle he was holding and furiously ripped away at it, so that all that remained of it was just a single X.

"Got, something on your mind luv?" asked a small women with shiny black hair, that she wore in a short angled bob. She reminded Harry of Cho slightly only her eyes were larger and blue. She wore a short tight fitting red dress that tied behind her neck.

Harry made a non-committal shrug, as his eyes casually glanced over her from foot to head.

"Camille," she said with a smile.

"Harry," he answered.

She leaned in, pressed her hand to his chest and whispered "You know Harry, I've heard that people who peel their beer labels are sexually frustrated." He choked slightly and stumbled to say anything back as her hand lightly travelled the length of his torso.

"I never peel my label," she replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"From around here?" she asked.

"No, just on holiday from England," he replied.

"Fit redhead, got your attention?" she asked as she gestured her head towards where Ginny was slightly swaying as she danced.

Slightly caught off guard, having thought that he wasn't being that obvious, he casually replied, "My mate's sister, promised him I'd watch out for her."

"I'd say you're doing a good job then,"

"What?" he asked, slightly distracted by the movement of Ginny's arse and hips. Another taller bloke handed her another drink and she downed it as fast as the first. Another was put in her hand as she continued to move to the beat.

"Watching her, you're doing a good job" she laughed.

"Did she promise your mate she'd keep an eye on you too?" asked Camille.

"Cause she won't stop giving me the death look"

"Sorry about that," he apologized but for the life of him couldn't suggest why he thought that it was his fault.

"I'll leave you to it then,"

"What?" he asked slightly distracted again.

"the jealous brooding"

"Oh yeah, thanks," he said as she turned and left.

Ginny stumbled over as the other woman left, with little Lockhart in toe. She looked completely off her arse and Harry wondered how she had gotten so pissed so quickly.

"Have to use the looloo be right back," she sang to Harry and the bloke.

She left Harry standing at the bar to make small talk with a bloke he wanted to punch and his fingers clenched tightly over the wand he desperately wanted to use in his pocket.

When Ginny returned Harry was standing alone, still leaning casually against the bar and still sipping a now warm beer.

"What happened to Saxton?" she asked.

"Who?" he answered nonchalantly.

"The bloke I was dannnnnncing with," she huffed angrily.

"Ah yes, Camille came over, made some sort of gesture at him and they left together."

"Who's Camille? That woman you were..you were…you were… talking to that looked like a sluttier version of Cho bloody Ch..Ch..Chang?" she slurred.

"Yup"

"Hmmph, you're lying, you hexed him, you don't want me to have a good time," she said with an increasingly raised voice.

People were starting to stare as she continued her rant, arms flailing and slightly stumbling.

"Gin, calm down people are starting to stare," he made a move to grab her arm but she dodged him and fell on her arse. Harry bent down grabbed her by the hands and pulled her back to a standing position.

"I think we should go,"

"I want to stay, I'm having a bloody fuckin good time, you can go, go and leave me here by..by.. myself, I'm used to it," she yelled.

"Sir, I think your friend here has had quite enough, perhaps you should escort her home," said a burly man wearing a security t-shirt that was tight over his broad chest.

Slightly embarrassed, Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and escorted a very whinny, pouty Ginny out of the pub. When they reached the alleyway, he wrapped his arms around her and disapparated them back to camp.

She leaned her face against him for a long moment after they arrived to avoid the nauseating feeling residing in her stomach. The mix of alcohol and apparating made her feel like the room was spinning out of control. He continued to hold a still wobbly Ginny for a few moments before asking "Alright now?"

"Mmmm yes" she said in a breathy whisper, while inhaling his scent. His hands splayed across the backs of her shoulders to steady her.

"Sure?"

"Could be better if you had fewer clothes on," she said as she made a clumsy grab for his zip.

"Not tonight Gin" he replied while making a grab for her wandering hand.

"Want to shag you," she murmured into the side of his neck.

"Gin, you've had too much to drink," he croaked back as her free hand travelled quickly under the hem of his shirt and across his lower belly. She fingered his button at the top of his denims while whispering in his ear, "pleasse Harry, want to feel you inside me, want you to be my first."

"Bloody hell, Gin" he replied as he tried to push away from her.

Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face as he contemplated his next move. She advanced on him again slightly tipsy still and wavering in her heels. She kicked them off and nearly fell. He caught her by the bicep and righted her before suggesting, "I think you should just go to bed."

"I think you're right," she groaned as she slid the straps of her dress down her arms. Panicked filled his eyes as she stood naked from the waist up, her hair falling to cover her breasts.

"This isn't a good idea, Gin," he reluctantly said backing away.

"Your mouth says no, but your body and eyes are saying yes," she whimpered against his neck as she brushed her lips along his collarbone. She made a point of pressing her hips against his to emphasize the point she had made.

"Don't you want to me?"

"Not like this, Gin." His grab on her biceps became stronger as he guided her towards her bedroom door and opened in for her.

With a house full of boys it was no wonder that Ginny usually got her way, she wasn't used to hearing the word 'no' so often and Harry was momentarily reminded of Dudley at Christmas.

"You're completely rat arsed Ginny, let's talk about it tomorrow!" he said sternly.

"**I **don't want to talk **I **want to fuck," she yelled back

She huffed as he gently pushed her into her bedroom. He watched as her chest, neck and face reddened with rage.

"Goodnight, Gin" he said quietly in an attempt to keep her temper under control.

"Goodnight, Harry," she mimicked back to him as she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
